<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuzzybrain (call it what you want) by nats_zoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391333">fuzzybrain (call it what you want)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_zoo/pseuds/nats_zoo'>nats_zoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nats_zoo/pseuds/nats_zoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your lips are chapped. kita aims to fix that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fuzzybrain (call it what you want)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a quick drabble i wrote!! i was in a kita mood today. tell me what you think!!<br/>also, title is a reference to fuzzybrain by dayglow :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>kita is watching you from his seat adjacent to yours--you can feel his warm gaze from your peripheral vision while you pretend to finish your math homework. it burns into the skin of your cheek, but you can’t find yourself bothered by it. a swirling feeling in your chest yells at you to look back at him but you can’t seem to find the will to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>instead, you wait for him to say something. after a minute, he does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your lips are chapped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you blink. you take a breath in, and as you huff out a breath you turn to face your friend. “um… thanks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kita only hums in response to your hesitant gratitude. his eyes don’t leave your face--or rather, your lips, flitting along the dry, cracked skin of them with an intensity that makes you repress a shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you have chapstick?” you were a little confused at where the conversation was going, but nodded your response regardless. “where is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you blink owlishly at him, mouth parting in a soundless stutter before your hands shakily reach into the pocket of your jacket. your fingers curl around the object in question--a strawberry-flavored chapstick, one of the good ones that </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> moisturizes your lips. it’s a shame you’ve been slacking on using it, though, and by the look kita gives you as you pull it out, he’s a little disappointed in you, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kita takes it from your hand--you’re left a little confused when he uncaps it in front of you. your questioning gaze isn’t lost on kita, but avoids a direct response in favor of gripping your chin gently and tilting your head to focus your gaze on his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you lose your breath for a second. his fans across your face warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you finally understand what he’s trying to do when you feel the soft moisture of the chapstick glide against your lips. your breath hitches. there’s a gleam in kita’s eyes that tells you he knows. your eyes flutter shut as he moves on to cover your top lip gently in the substance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>warm hands leave your face. your eyes stay closed, your own eyelashes tickling your cheekbones slightly. the click of the chapstick cap echoes through the room, and warm hands return to your face. you melt in your seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kita’s hands cup your cheeks, now. his thumb brushes against your undereye--a sigh of contentment leaves you. he taps on your temple gently, and you take that as a sign to open your eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>warm. everything is warm. kita’s face is so close to yours and your entire body is buzzing with a mix of intense emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m going to kiss you now.” he says it with such confidence. a warm tingling runs through your spine. kita leans towards you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(he makes good on his promise.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>